youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Happy New Year
"Happy New Year" is the first episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 27th of the overall series. It aired on April 28, 2012. Logline The Team takes on the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo... as a precursor to an alien invasion!Harvey, James (2012-03-27). "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episode Schedule For April 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-03-27. Synopsis Title "Happy New Year" is the common salutation given on New Year, which is where this episode takes place (January 1st). Also, the narrative jumps fives years forward, from 2011 to 2016, making it literally a new year to the audience. Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna |- | Tim Curry | G. Gordon Godfrey | |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Logan Grove | colspan="2"| Beast Boy |- | Stephanie Lemelin | Catherine Cobert | |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2"| Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Bumblebee |- | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | rowspan="3"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | colspan="2"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2"| John Stewart |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | David Sobolov | Lobo | |- | Michael Trucco | Adam Strange | |- | Mae Whitman | Wonder Girl | |- | Actor | Batgirl | |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Tseng |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Clayface |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Captain Atom |- | Actor | Robin | |- | Actor | colspan="2"| Lagoon Boy |- | Actor | Blue Beetle | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="2" | Black Lightning | |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Flash |- | colspan="3" | Green Arrow |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | Plastic Man |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="2" | Sardath | |- | colspan="3" | Superman |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity * The opening monologue recaps (part of) the events of "Auld Acquaintance". * The opening shot of Gotham City Park mirrors the opening shot of "Independence Day". Also, in that episode Mister Freeze went on a freeing rampage there, while in this one the park in covered with snow. * Likewise, the ending, with the entire Justice League arriving, mirrors the ending of "Fireworks" (and to a lesser extent, "Revelation"). Trivia * Number 16: ** 5 years later makes the year [[Timeline|20'16']]. ** The first timestamp of 2016 is 16:16. ** The Team and League are still in the dark as to what happened in the missing 16 hours. ** Adam Strange and the Zeta Squad arrive on Rann on 22:16. * The timestamp shown in the recap displays "03:21". The choice of numbers (3-2-1) may not be arbitrary, as it can be an in-joke to signal a countdown to the premiere of the new season. * The title "Justice League" showing on-screen behind G. Gordon Godfrey bears a striking resemblance to the logo of ''Justice League'' animated series. * Lobo speaks Interlac, a fictional language utilized by various alien races within the DC universe; most notably, by the Guardians of the Universe and Legion of Superheroes. * Adam Strange works for the "Erdel Initiative" and is responsible with maintaining the Justice League's Zeta-Beam technology. In the comics, Dr. Erdel was the scientist who inadvertently teleported the Martian Manhunter from Mars. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * What happened to Superboy and Miss Martian's relationship? * Who hired Lobo and why did he have to "put on a show"? * How long has Tseng been replaced with an alien? * When did the new members join the Team? * Why are the Leaguers wanted criminals? * Where are Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash? * What is the real reason Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy didn't want to join the League? * Why are the Kroloteans afraid of Blue Beetle? * What are the Kroloteans doing on Earth? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes